


The Desire to Cantaloupe

by rainbowufo



Series: The Cantaloupe Zone [1]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Cantaloupes, M/M, Nervousness, OOC, Please Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowufo/pseuds/rainbowufo
Summary: Zero offers X a unique experience in the bedroom, but X doesn't immediately like the idea.





	

"There's no way I'm doing that."  
X firmly stated to Zero as he approached the blue reploid with a cantaloupe. That stupid cantaloupe with a smiley face painted on it.

"C'mon, X, you know you'll like it--"  
"I'm not doing it. It wouldn't even fit."

X was having none of it. Zero had come to him with strange requests in the past, but this had to be the weirdest one yet! How could he fit a cantaloupe inside of his asshole?!

"You don't have...lube or something? Anything? Zero, you absolute madman," X says as Zero only comes closer to him. It looks like he's not giving up this time. 

"Why would I have lube? That'd be so dumb, X...Enjoying it raw would be better, right?" Zero replies, smiling almost like the cantaloupe in his massive hand. 

"Zero, are you-- are you sure about this...? I seriously don't think it'll work...honestly...." X only feels more nervous as Zero comes closer and closer. The cantaloupe, that big, round fruit with its intimidating smile, had X beyond nervous.

"X...I just thought you'd like it. I saw a couple attempt it earlier, and I was amazed. They enjoyed it so much. I just wanted to enjoy it with the person I loved the most. With you, X." Zero confesses, backing away a bit in hopes that X would become less nervous.

"W-Well...If you're...completely sure that it won't hurt....and that it'd feel good...maybe we can try it..." X nervously mumbles, eyes glued to the floor. 

"Are you sure you want to do this, X?"  
"I do, Zero. I trust you."

The duo then make their way to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS ON MY PHONE IN LIKE 10 MINS  
> DEDICATED TO MY BRO ELIO @RNOONSIDE YOU A REAL PAL


End file.
